A Spectrum of Black
by Inwitari Turelie
Summary: A tea party at the Blacks. Bellatrix & Andromeda run amok in the garden. Narcissa mimics the adults inside with dolls & a bored Rodulphus and Lucius find they have rather different preferences. Pre-Hogwarts. Canon Pairings


_**A/N: I know, I know I should be writing more chapters of my other stories, but here's a (rare no canon deviation) oneshot for now.**_

* * *

**Bellatrix and Andromeda Black did not care much for appearances or stifled parties. Which was why they were to be found playing in the garden instead of inside the house where their mother had several other Pureblood matrons to tea. Running was most certainly not an acceptable activity for a young Pureblood lady but having not even gone to Hogwarts yet they could be excused. Bella and Andy as they called themselves thrived on adrenaline, the reason they fought so much was because they enjoyed it. They also preferred playing with the boys and believed they could to anything better than they could. There was some foundation in this, after all only last week had they better Rabastan Lestrange at flying on his own broom. It had been Andromeda who had flew the highest, been the most reckless. However it had been Bellatrix who had teased the younger boy and driven the fact home before kicking him when he had fallen to the ground in front of his amused brother. She had also accused Andy of acting like a Gryffindor of all things, yuck. It was clear to Andy that Bella was developing a strong sense of cruelty. She justified it to herself in that it was just an escape for Bella, the way it was for her when she snuck out of the house and played with muggle children in the park. Something that gave an illicit thrill. Bellatix and Andromeda needed an escape from the repressing lifestyle they led. Even now they knew that all that was played for them was to marry a good pureblood wizard and be a docile little wife. So they escaped now while they could, they knew their father was yet still a the stage where he adored them too much to punish them and took full advantage. Bellatrix unknown to her sister had another purpose in mind, she believed that she could convince any future husband that this was her and that she was in charge thank you very much. After all the young boys her parents let her play with were the ones she could end marrying and she planned to have them defeated by that point. **

* * *

**Narcissa Black was a rather different child. The odd one out with her straight blonde hair and the flower name, the curly dark haired named after the stars almost-twins Bella and Andy frequently "forgot" her and left her behind. Cissy as they called her they saw as a bit of a baby for all that the gap between her and Andy was the same as that between Andy and Bella. Narcissa had decided that she would be noticed one day and decided to become the perfect pureblood young lady to achieve that end. After all Cissy thought to herself the prince's in the stories always married beautiful princesses not silly tomboys. This was why Narcissa was to be found while not in the parlour where her mother was entertaining her guests (for she had sent all the children out) but in the room adjoining to the garden rather than in it playing tea with her favourite dolls. Cissy loved her dolls and didn't understand why Bella seemed to think they were only for destroying and why Andy thought that they needed more interesting colour hair. How anyone could want pink hair rather mystified Narcissa but Andy had seen a person with it on a rare foray to muggle London and had wanted it ever since. Narcissa was it must be admitted rather frightened about what Bella would do to them once she learnt magic and she was going to Hogwarts next year. **

* * *

**Lucius Malfoy walked though the doors into the garden room with ill grace. His mother had directed him out of the parlour where she was talking to Druella Black. It was not fair, Walburga Black had kept her son Sirius with her and he was much more important than Sirius. After all Sirius was only two. Rodolphus Lestrange had been sent out with him too but Lucius did not care much for the older boy nor for his younger brother Rabastan. Rod, as he had came to call himself in an attempt to follow the lead of Bella Black acted as if he was superior. Which, Lucius was sure he was not. At almost the same time the three boys noticed the young girl with the golden hair who looked about a year younger than Lucius playing with dolls. As if conscious of their eyes on her she turned saw them and asked very politely if they wanted to play. Rod scoffed and she went away although not without a trace of hurt on her face. The boys then retreated to a corner of their own commanding a good view of the window. **

"**You know, Malfoy our mother's are probably planning our futures in there, who we'll marry and whatnot"**

**Rodolphus prounded intoned copying the phrases he had heard adults using.**

"**Well, **_**Rod **_**my mother won't make me marry anyone I don't want to"**

**Lucius replied confidently.**

"**I think I'm going to marry Bella" the other replied ignoring him, his brother seemed to think this was a rather bad idea. Lucius had to agree Bellatrix was not to his taste at all, she acted like a boy and seemed unimpressed with him. Besides his father had always told him he should many a blonde. Quickly trying to remember all the girls he knew (for he tended to ignore them) he stated confidently. **

"**I'm going to marry her" pointing at Narcissa.**

**Rodulphus seemed unimpressed by his choice, pointing out that she was boring and how Bella was much more fun and knew all the best games before deciding that he should be playing with Bella rather than talking to Lucius and going out the door dragging his rather scared brother with him. **

* * *

**Narcissa noticing that the mean boy had gone decided to ask the blond boy they'd left behind if he wanted to play again. She was quite sure his name was Malfoy and also that he was a very respectable Pureblood. When this time he excepted she brought him over to the table trying to copy the mannerisms of her mother Druella. With a click of her fingers she summoned a house elf who brought them real tea and tried to be the perfect hostess. She listened to his stories eagerly and was rather upset when his mother called him to go. For some reason she couldn't quite fathom he seemed so much nicer than the other boys. Cissy was already wondering if he could be her prince.**

* * *

**Lucius Malfoy discovered to his surprise that he rather enjoyed obliging the younger girl in her tea party. She listened to him and made him feel important. She would, he decided make a good wife. If any of the other boys decided to try and be friends with her he would warn them off. Lucius had already decided she was his and what a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets.**

* * *

**Druella Black did not much care for parties and meetings, many of the women she met where vapid and stupid. The scene she had noticed in the garden room had pleased her though. She had sometimes felt she had failed in producing Narcissa who looked so much more a Rosier than a Black. Her name had been an acknowledgement of that. Now, though it seemed as if this could be in her favour. She smiled, she would have to get to know the Malfoy matriarch better. **

* * *

_**A/N: As you may have noticed by its absence dialogue is not my strong point. I'm sorry if the kids seem older than they are, put it down to their upbringing (that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it). I hope it wasn't too terrible. **_


End file.
